New Neighbors
by StineandKate
Summary: Percy Jackson, heir to Poseidon Aquariums, is looking for a new apartment for him and his best friend Jason, heir of Olympus airlines. When they move in, they run into aspiring architect Annabeth Chase, living right across the hall. For her, this is a job opportunity of a life time. For him, its a good idea turned into a major distraction. Rated K plus just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Percy's POV**

I walked up to the big apartment building in the upper west side of New York. I had been looking for a new apartment for me and my buddy Jason for a while, and kept striking out. Finally, after all hope was lost, I got a call from my agent this morning about a beautiful apartment, in the perfect location. She sent me some pictures, and I was sold.

I walked up to the doors, only to have them be opened by a doorman I hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks man" I said walking into the building. The lobby was simple, but elegant all at the same time. Standing by the elevator, I saw my agent Katie and Jason all ready to go.

"I think you're going to love this one guys, its got plenty of space for both of your heir - filled heads" Katie said making an awful pun. Katie was a long time friend, and the first person who came to mind when I thought of apartments.

"That was just awful" Jason said laughing. "C'mon, lets go see the place!"

"Yeah really, the pictures were great, this place looks really high end.." I said as we walked towards the elevators.

"This is one of the nicer apartments I could find, I figured with your family-name budgets this would be a walk in the park but, it took me a while." Katie said pushing the 'UP' button. The doors opened after a few moments and we stepped in and Katie hit the top floor button.

"Wow, penthouse? How did you find this place?" Jason asked

"Well, I have an old friend that did a lot of the architecture for this place. She actually lives across from the flat I'm showing you two, she got in low rent because of her work!" Katie said smiling.

We reached the top floor, and got out. There were what seemed to be four apartments on this floor, the two closest to the elevators seemingly inhabited. Katie led us down the hall to the door on the right, and got out a key from her purse.

As soon as she opened the door, I was sold. The apartment was bigger than I was expecting, and had a full kitchen and an amazing view from the main windows. I was about to ask Katie how fast we could move in, when Jason started talking to her about price and rent.

I walked back towards the hallways, checking out the two bedrooms and the gigantic bathroom. There was tons of space, plenty for what Jason and I would inevitably be dragging in to furnish the place.

"..So its basically right within the price range you two decided on. What do you guys think?" Katie asked smiling, drawing my back over to the kitchen. I looked and Jason, and knew he was probably thinking the same as me.

"I think this is the one!" Jason said. Katie smiled and I high-fived Jason, happy we finally found the perfect apartment. We had decided it would be better to split rent on a place then both go solo, even though both of tour inheritances could of paid for 3 apartments no problem. This way it would be less lonely.

"Well, if thats everything, I can submit the offer to the landlord and get back to you guys later tonight. You might wanna start packing, I can probably convince the guy to let you move in tonight if you think you can swing it!" Katie said, packing up her papers and folders.

"Please! That would be awesome!" Jason said as we walked towards the door. Katie locked up, and we walked back towards the elevators.

"Crap! I left my phone, can you go grab it?" Katie said handing me the key trying to juggle her paperwork. I grabbed the key, and started walking back towards the apartment.

"Meet you guys in the lobby!" I shouted before the door closed. I unlocked the apartment and grabbed the phone sitting on the counter. I took a look around one more time, when I heard a door open. I started to walk back to the hallway to see who it was, only to be greeted by grey eyes peering into the apartment.

"Oh hey, sorry I was just wondering how you liked the place?" the girl said smiling. "I'm Annabeth, I live across the hall, I-"

"Designed the place, right?" I said smiling. "Katie told me you lived across the hall. Its amazing." I said looking at her, her blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. "Oh sorry, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Oh I know, Katie told me. Big heir, fortune, fame, blah blah blah- the whole rich kid deal" She said, a little more straight faced. I laughed slightly, trying to hide the discomfort I got from her comment. What did she mean? I just met her, how did she have a problem with me already? She didn't even know me?

"Well, we are making an offer today, so we will be seeing a lot more of eachother." I said trying to smile and play it off. "Again, great apartment, see you around!" I said starting to walk down the hallway. I shook off the comment, and tried to be happy. I did just get my dream apartment. But it was just something about her, something that made me want to prove I'm not what she thinks I am, something that made me want her approval.

I got down to the lobby to find Jason sitting in the lobby chairs. He got up when he saw me, but I still didn't see Katie, leaving me to assume she had gone to close the offer.

"Katie said she thinks we will move in tonight. Wanna go get ready to move in?" Jason asked smiling.

"Hell yeah, this is gonna be sick" I said. We walked out, and I walked back towards where I parked, ready to go get together the basics for moving in so suddenly. I still couldn't get Annabeth out of my head, her memory still stuck in my head. She will warm up to me eventually, I just have to prove it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

The sound of her heels clicking on the floor was all that Annabeth could hear. With her luggage in tow, she stomped her way over to the elevator, avoiding eye contact with any coworker's -ahem- ex-coworkers.  
>Fired? She thought angrily, what do you mean fired?<br>Riding in the taxi back to her apartment, Annabeth tried to stay calm and figure out her next step.  
>Obviously I'm going to need a new job. Next rent isn't for another couple weeks and I still have some money saved up for necessities- Annabeth's ring tone broke her train of thought. She fished out her phone and answered immediately.<br>"Piper!" Annabeth answered, happy to hear a friendly voice.  
>"Hey girlie are you free tonight? My boss is letting me leave early."<br>"My boss is letting me leave early too! And by leave early I mean I was fired…"

"Fired? What do you mean fired? I thought you said this was the one?!"

"Gods, you make it sound like I just got dumped. And yeah, I thought this job was gonna last me well into my career… but I guess not…" Annabeth said sighing.

"Did they say why?" Piper said as Annabeth paid the taxi driver upon arrival to her apartment.

"Just some bullshit reasons, but I know they found someone new. I could see the name on the computer screen as he was firing me. " Annabeth said followed by a long sigh. "Whatever though, I'm tired and I don't care anymore"

"Well, wanna do a girls night? I can be at your place with Chinese food in 20?" Piper said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good, you can spend the night if you want to, I'll see you then!" Annabeth said walking into the apartment building. She hung up, and dragged her feet over to the elevator. As she headed up to her floor, her mind raced with all the 'what ifs'. It was hard to believe she lost her job, especially considering she had never been fired before. What was she gonna do? Landing any job now would be harder, having to explain why she was laid off. What if she couldn't afford her rent with whatever job she had to get? What if she didn't get a new job? She tried to push the horrifying thoughts from her head, but they lingered like a headache.

She unlocked her apartment door; collapsing on the couch, face first into the pillows. After sitting like that for some time, she decided to take a quick shower before Piper showed up, so she unlocked the door and headed towards the bathroom. She stepped out of her work clothes, and started the shower, and plugged her phone into the speaker, turning on a random play list and stepped into the shower.

It felt like hours sitting in the shower thinking about where to go from here, when she figured it had been long enough that Piper was probably here. She stepped out, wrapped in a towel and headed towards the kitchen to tell her she would just be a second longer.

She walked into the kitchen to see Piper with a big bag of Chinese, accompanied by Percy and his roommate. All of them stared at her, stood in the hallway opening wearing just a towel.

"Hey Annie, I ran into these guys in the elevator and invited them to join us…" Piper said avoiding eye contact with Annabeth. Annabeth made a slightly obvious coughing noise and headed back towards her bedroom, hearing 'I'll be right back' followed by rushed footsteps from Piper.

"Piper what the hell?" Annabeth said whispering to avoid them hearing.

"Well, I bought more than enough, and they seem nice enough, and Jason is kind of cute, and I thought with the whole job thing maybe you'd like this.." Piper said quickly, before being cut off.

"Its fine, okay. Just not the introduction into my apartment I wanted to give them.." She said sighing. I'll be out in a sec, just let me change and do something with my hair."

"Perfect!" Piper said slipping back into the hallway.

After changing and drying her hair in record time, Annabeth walked back out to join the group for food.

"Hey sorry about that, we didn't kno-" Percy started to say.

"No its cool, just a surprise is all" Annabeth said playing it off with a smile. She dug into the chicken and broccoli, the others served themselves and they sat around the TV looking for a movie.

"So Annabeth, Piper kinda told us about your job, sorry to hear that." Jason said stabbing a piece of chicken.

"Yeah, not the ideal Friday I was hoping for, but what are you gonna do?" She said flipping the channel to the Avengers.

"Well there are other jobs out there, you are an architect right?" Jason replied.

"Yeah, its just hard to find a good firm to work for, most companies aren't looking for independent architects." Annabeth said

"I don't know if this is being blunt, but my company is looking for an architect to help expand a few of our offices.. I could look at your resume, get my people interested. I am the CEO, after all. I could get you the job." Percy blurted out. Annabeth looked over wide-eyed. Of all the people to offer her a job, it was Percy Jackson. All within a few seconds, she considered the offer. It would be working with him, but it would be a job. No doubt it would be more than enough pay, it was a fourtune-500 company after all. But would it be worth it?

"Really?" was all that came out of her mouth, though.

"Yeah, I would be happy to help you out, I mean, I've seen your work, this buildings amazing!" Percy said smiling, making my judgment fuzzy for a second. She hadn't realized how cute he was, she had been to focused on his title. Maybe he wasn't as stuck up as she thought?

She shook the silly thoughts from her head, and tried to think logically again.

"Sure, I can't thank you enough. I can get you the resume by the end of tonight!" Annabeth said smiling.

"Yeah, that's perfect! I can probably get you an answer by Wednesday at the latest." Percy said, smiling back.

They finished the movie late, and the two boys said goodnight and thanked Annabeth and Piper for the food. Annabeth gave Percy one of the copies of her resume, and they left. As soon as the door closed Piper would not shut up about Jason.

"I don't know, I think he's really cute, and I think he was flirting with me during the movie, but I don't know, Annabeth what do you think?" She said excitedly.

"I think you need to go to sleep, and so do I." Annabeth said laughing.

"Yeah probably…" Piper said laughing along. We both set up in my bedroom, and Annabeth was out like a light, a million dreams floating around in her mind.

And that's a wrap for Chapter two! Thank you all for being so patient with me, things changed, but I will hopefully be writing on a better schedule from now on! Thanksgiving is coming up so I hope to get a chapter out before then as a little gift to you all! Thanks for the hearts and follows, more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters, names or references to PJO or HOO! Enjoy!

Ω

Annabeth woke up Saturday morning, groggy and slightly out of it. She got up to make breakfast, but as she entered the hallway a delicious smell hit her nose. She walked into the kitchen and found Piper in her kitchen already making eggs, just the way she used to after their highschool sleepovers.

"Aw Pipes, you didn't have to get up to cook" Annabeth said taking a seat at the island.

"Well, I mean it's the least I could do after your day yesterday. But hey new job with Mr. Sexy pants across the hall over there?" Piper said giving her a ridiculous smile.

"Piper! He's going to be my boss, I can't think anything like that!" Annabeth replied laughing at Piper.

"No one said you can't think it, you just can't say it, right?" Piper said handing her the plate with scrambled eggs on it.

"I mean, I don't want to make things awkward. We are going to be working together, like a real architectural job. I need this, I'm not gonna let some cute douchebag get in the way of that!" Annabeth said digging into her breakfast.

"So you admit he's cute?" Piper said smiling

"That's not what I meant-"

"Oh its okay, your secret is safe with me" Piper said smiling while eating.

Annabeth just blew it off, because despite what she wanted her friend to think, Percy wasn't bad on the eyes. You would have to be blind or crazy not to see that. But she lived in New York, and grew up in California. She knew his type. Lives in a big flat for bringing back one night stands, big ego, and everything was below him.

But on the other hand, he had landed her this job…? Was he as bad as she thought? People can be different than they seem, right? No.. She shook the thought from her head and tried to focus on the job itself, but Percy kept sneaking back into her thoughts.

The day continued, Piper had to leave eventually, so Annabeth went out to buy some supplies for her new job, clothes and office supplies. She made sure not to spend to much, because she has now learned how quickly you can be out of a job.

Ω

Sunday rolled around and Annabeth woke up around 8 in the morning to go out for a jog. She looked outside, and saw rain pouring down from the skies. Not wanting to get sick, she decided to go down to the Apartment gym on the ground floor. She always liked to try and keep up running, to stay in shape, and just because she enjoyed it.

Annabeth never liked using the gym in the apartment, she didn't like the atmosphere of the small room, filled with a various array of gym equipment, and lots of people. There was only small times where the gym was not busy, and it was sometime between 2am and 4 am. But for the most part, it seemed like everyone and their brother was down in the gym, either weights, yoga, or jogging.

Today she particularly hated the gym. She made her way over to the treadmill, and set her water bottle and towel down on the holder. She stepped aside to set up a play list, and stretch and as she started to run, who else to walk up but her boss-to-be.

"Hey Annabeth, hows it going?" Percy said, stepping up and setting his things on the treadmill next to her, the only other one open. She sighed slightly, and took out her headphones.

"Hey, I'm good just jogging for a bit, you?" She replied slowing down a bit to be able to talk.

"Same, I was gonna call you today, I was able to fax your resume to some of my superiors and the board, and everything's set to go, if you can start tomorrow, we would be happy to start early?" Percy said stretching his arms.

"Oh my gosh, yeah that would be fine! Thank you so much again! You have no idea how much I needed this job." She said, a wave of relief passing over her. She smiled as he got on the treadmill and began running.

"So does this mean I have to call you Mr. Jackson right now?" Annabeth said, continuing her workout.

"Nah, if we aren't in the office, I'm not your boss. Percy is fine by me" Percy said smiling. He increased his speed, now going slightly faster than Annabeth.

Noticing the change in speed, Annabeth increased hers to slightly pass Percy's. The two kept increasing their speed to beat the other, until they were both sprinting at top speed, smiling and breathing heavily.

Percy was the first to stop after a couple minuets, stepping off to drink some water and catch his breath. As he did, Annabeth cooled down to a stop, the two laughing and breathing loudly among the hum of gym equipment.

"That was some race there. Are you always this competitive?" Percy said laughing slightly.

"I was in track in high school, I guess I never let it go" She said smiling.

"I can tell" Percy said, taking another swing of water. "I think I'm gonna like working together. You seem a lot more chill then our last architect. Granted he was a 60 year old man, but.." Percy said smiling.

Annabeth smiled, and checked the time on her phone. It was already 9:30, and now that she would be going to the office for the first time tomorrow, she wanted to get a head start on some things.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I'm gonna call it a day here" She said motioning to the treadmill. "You wanna walk back up together?"

"Walk, try the elevator" Percy said grabbing his towel and phone from the treadmill

Annabeth and Percy walked out of the gym, and towards the elevator, chatting about work and the things she would be doing.

"I think you will like it, we have a bunch of expansions and new buildings we have planned, but nothing on the architecture side." Percy said as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah sounds great, I love designing, this sounds like a really awesome opportunity!" Annabeth said smiling. They reached her door, and she pulled out her keycard on her lanyard, and turned back.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, bright and early"

"Yes you will! Looking forward to it, Annabeth!" Percy replied as he walked towards his door. They both said goodbye and once she was in her apartment she took a deep breath. This was going to be a strange job, not only because of the opportunities it has presented for her, but for the relationship between her and Percy. Would this friendship be awkward? Does he even think of it as a friendship?

She brushed the thoughts out of her head and went to take a shower, and prepare for her new job.

Ω

Sorry for the wait! I am awful, and got so busy I kinda forgot (Please forgive me!) But here is the next chapter, I hope to get the next one out soon! Please bug me if I'm not! Comments, reviews and constructive criticism welcomed! -Christine


End file.
